prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rachael Ellering
| image = Rachel Evers (Ellering).jpg | names = Rachael Ellering Rachael Evers Rachael Fazio | height = | weight = | birth_date = | birth_place = Sauk Centre, Minnesota | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = Lance Storm | debut = November 21, 2015 | retired = }} (December 28, 1992) is an American female professional wrestler. She is currently signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), where she performs on the NXT brand under the ring name Rachael Evers. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2015-2019) Ellering graduated Storm Wrestling Academy during December 2015. She went on to debut in Prairie Wrestling Alliance (Alberta, Canada) on November 21, 2015 in a match with Lance Storm vs. Brett Morgan & Gisele Shaw. Ellering made her SHINE debut at SHINE 34 in a match won by Tessa Blanchard. At SHINE 35, she defeated Blanchard in a rematch. She returned at SHINE 37 where she defeated Randi West. At SHINE 38 Ellering wrestled and was defeated by Rhia O'Reilly. On January 13, 2017, Ellering returned at SHINE 40 where she defeated Chelsea Green. On February 10, 2018, Ellering appeared at Coastal Championship Wrestling's Breaking Chains event, competing against Celeste Bonin (WWE's Kaitlyn) in what was Bonin's first match since January 2014. Ellering turned heel during the match, displaying a vicious persona en route to a losing effort against Bonin. Impact Wrestling (2017) Ellering made her debut in Impact Wrestling on March 2, 2017, in a match won by Sienna. During the March 3 TV Taping, Ellering was defeated by Laurel Van Ness. On March 4 at TNA One Night Only: Knockouts Knockdown 2017, Ellering lost a rematch against Laurel Van Ness. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016-2017) She made her WWE debut on NXT at an April 28, 2016 taping, in a match won by Alexa Bliss. Ellering returned to NXT on the September 14 episode as a heel under the name Rachel Fazio, losing a match to Liv Morgan. On October 13, Ellering returned as Rachael Evers, to wrestle a match won by Ember Moon. The following year on April 19, 2017, Ellering returned to take part in a Battle Royal for the Number One Contender spot for the NXT Women's Championship, however the matches resulted in a no-contest draw. During the May 25 NXT Tapings, Ellering wrestled and was defeated by Sonya Deville. Mae Young Classic (2018) Returning the following year on August 8, Ellering joined the 2018 Mae Young Classic, under the ring name Rachael Evers. She competed in the first round, during which she was eliminated by Hiroyo Matsumoto. The following night, Evers returned to compete in a dark match before the start of the next rounds of the Mae Young Classic, defeating Karen Q. Return to NXT (2019-present) WWE announced Ellering as part of its February class of recruits reporting to the Performance Center. Ellering wrestled her first match in two years since last appearing in NXT in 2017, during a March 14 house show. There, Ellering teamed with Deonna Purrazzo in a tag match lost to Mia Yim & Taynara Conti. Personal life Rachael is the daughter of wrestler/manager Paul Ellering. She is a former student of St. Catherine University in St. Paul, Minnesota. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and signature Moves' **STO **Fallaway Powerbomb **Superman Punch **Springboard Legdrop **Spear **Bosswoman Slam **Graveyard Smash **Spinebuster **TKO Awards and accomplishments *'World Powerlifting Federation' **2014 Bronze Medalist Championships and accomplishments *'Maverick Wrestling' **MPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #90 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #87 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Pro Wrestling Magic' **PWM Women's Championship (1 time) *'Resistance Pro Wrestling' **RPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'WrestleCircus' **WC Lady Of The Ring Championship (1 time) External links and references * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:2015 debuts Category:Minnesota wrestlers Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:1992 births Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Has A Tomorrow alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Powerlifters